towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of All
.jpg| }} |} |damage=17596|turn=1 |hp=15,683,590|def=20530|coin=0|esk=1673}} |hp=2985320|def=35360|coin=185|esk=1757}} |} : Without a leader, the remaining demons won't be tough to handle... : Frigg was hard to deal with... : Loki, get a medic first! When everyone thought the battle had ended, Frigg stood up again and clutched Gungnir! She sneaked up on Odin, only to be pounded by a giant shadow, which then grabbed Gungnir with its teeth... : Fenrir! Hel! : Fenrir, good boy! Now hand it to Uncle Odin. Fenrir dropped Gungnir before Odin and stepped up to Loki, wagging its tail. Hel peeked above Fenrir and smiled at Loki and the Summoner. Right at that moment, dozens of the Northern soldiers appeared above a nearby hill. Tyr led Thor and Freyr, the leaders of the largest tribes, to reinforce Odin. Everyone cheered. : It's time to repulse! Expel the demons from the North! As Odin clutched Gungnir, purple thunderbolt descended upon its tip. He swung Gungnir to thrust elemental power at the demon soldiers. However, a gust of white mist appeared suddenly and nullified his attack. Odin stared into the mist and found Frigg standing up again! : Frigg... : Leave her to us. Lead our soldiers and wipe out the demon army. : ...Okay! 【BOSS - after first attack】 : Once Odin dies, every thing will come to an end! Get out of my way! 【Defeated BOSS】 : We don't need you in the future of the North! : The North will move on after we defeat you! The Summoner and Loki teamed up to fight Frigg. They launched attacks at her simultaneously. She created white mist and wound it around her hands calmly. The white mist turned into two blades. She blocked the Summoner and Loki's attacks with her blades calmly and rushed towards Loki. She thrust her blade deep into Loki's injured hand. His wound broke, and blood gushed out of it. As he pressed his wound trying to stop the bleeding, Frigg slashed at him. The Summoner created a mana shield immediately and saved Loki. Frigg clutched her blades harder, and the Summoner's shield began to crack! : Summoner, get away from here! You don't have to die with me! : None of us will die today! : I'll end you now! When Frigg's blade was about to pierce the Summoner's shield, Fenrir with Hel on it leapt at Frigg and pressed her down! : Father, Summoner, do it now! Frigg struggled to escape, but Fenrir held her tight. She could not move a finger. After the Summoner helped Loki up, they combined mana and dark elemental power into a giant sword. The Summoner aimed at Frigg. Hel ordered Fenrir to jump away as the Summoner thrust the energy blade into Frigg's chest! The white mist vanished, and the Summoner kneeled to the ground. He was confused, because Frigg was smiling. It was a smile of relief. As white light wrapped her body, she shattered into feathers and rose into the sky. : Finally, we're safe, but there's a long way to go until peace arrives at the North... : It was a giant leap towards our goal, wasn't it? Right at that moment, a giant spiral appeared before the Summoner. It looked identical to the one he had travelled through to this world. He started at the spiral, thinking it was time to leave. He turned around and looked at Loki, Hel and Fenrir. He smiled and jumped into the spiral with Glauox; Hel had intended to get in his way, but Loki stopped her. : Summoner is going back to where he belongs. Don't be sad. He'll always be in our memories. : 'Live a courageous life, Hel!' The Summoner's voice resounded through the air. Hel smiled through her tears. After the Summoner left, Odin led the Northern Alliance to fight the demons. With more tribes joining the Alliance, the war become more intense every day. Busy with numerous battles, Loki had to entrust Hel to Odin or Tyr. That day, Loki had Hel stay with Odin before he left to support the soldiers at the frontline. Unfortunately, he could not see it was part of the demons' plan. After Loki had led his army away from Odin's barracks, they invaded a nearby village to lure Odin into defending it. Afterwards, they raided the Northern barracks! In the blink of an eye, the barracks burnt in flames. The demons slaughtered everyone there except Hel. Fenrir spared no effort to protect Hel, but the demons kept coming one after another. She had nowhere to escape... Demon: Hehe, come with us! Hel knew the demons wanted to capture her so that they could control Fenrir and Loki. She had only one option to protect the future of thr North. Hel drew out her dagger and smiled at Fenrir. She thrust it into her chest. Blood gushed out like a blooming rose. Fenrir became deranged after witnessing Hel's death. It rampaged around the barracks until Odin came back. He barely caged him with the power of the Armour of Runes. : I-it's not real...Hel... How... When Loki came back, what awaited him was Hel's cold corpse and the frenzied Fenrir. Tears poured over his face. He kneeled next to Hel and murmured to himself. Odin patted his shoulder, intending to comfort him, but he pushed Odin away! : ...It's your fault! If not for your underprotection, Hel wouldn't have died! It's all because of you! We're don't forever!!! Loki had gone mad ever since Hel's death. He used his god power to do crazy things; he put Hel's soul into Fenrir, trying to 'revive' her. However, Odin and his ministers believed Fenrir was a dangerous creature. He eliminated it with Gungnir in the end. However, affected by the Holy Fruit, Fenrir survived Gungnir's attack and split into two notorious beasts, who would come to be known as the Devourer of the Eclipsed Sun and the Devourer of the Lacerated Moon! Odin sealed them into the Enochian Tower and brought peace to the world, for a brief period at least. Loki had become an enemy of the Northern gods and caused numerous disasters in the world later... : 'My deal Hel... One day, we'll meet again...' }} zh:一切的終結